


Кладка

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от R до NC-17 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Криптонцы — яйцекладущий вид.





	Кладка

— Постой, ты… что? — переспросил Брюс. — Кажется, я не совсем понял.

Он собирался рассмеяться, потому что это слишком походило на шутку, пусть и очень странную. Но до этого Кларк всегда был предельно серьезен, когда говорили о собственной физиологии, потому стоило подумать. Оценить возможность.

— Могу отложить в тебя яйца, — терпеливо повторил Кларк, — если не веришь, давай отправимся в Крепость, и я покажу тебе подробные схемы. Но, если вкратце, то криптонцы — яйцекладущий вид.

Брюс еще раз внимательно посмотрел на него, но не заметил ни признака веселья.

— Давай без схем, — сказал он, приподняв руку ладонью вверх, — можешь вкратце описать, как это происходит?

Кларк кивнул и, вздохнув, начал:

— Из члена мужчины-криптонца при определенных условиях может выдвинуться яйцеклад.

— Это больно? — уточнил Брюс.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Кларк, — говорится, что все индивидуально, но у меня такого не случалось.

Брюс кивнул и подался в кресле вперед. Меньше всего он ожидал, что беседа около камина в принципе может пойти в такую сторону.

— Он выдвигается, когда член уже погружен в тело партнера или партнерши, — продолжил Кларк, — у криптонцев любого пола есть… особые карманы, полости, чтобы вынашивать в них яйца до созревания. Хотя в современном обществе это было не нужно. Процесс контролировался технологиями.

Брюс опять кивнул. Новая информация казалась даже логичной. Кто сказал, что у расы, которая жила во многих сотнях световых лет от Земли и человечества, в принципе могут быть человеческие способы размножения? Удивительно и странно, что они внешне похожи на людей.

— А, допустим, если твой яйцеклад окажется во мне, — начал Брюс и, заметив замешательство на лице Кларка, отмахнулся, — чисто теоретически. Как это будет?

— Длина яйцеклада тоже индивидуальная, — ответил Кларк, — так что я не могу сказать, где именно в твоем кишечнике окажутся яйца. На выходе они мягкие, но быстро затвердевают. И становятся размером примерно с кулак.

Говоря это, он непроизвольно сжал кулак, и Брюс посмотрел на него, пытаясь представить внутри себя что-то такого размера.

— Сколько их? — он кашлянул. — В кладке?

— От одного до пяти, в редких случаях — до десятка.

Брюс сглотнул. Он никогда не думал о подобном, но сейчас почти ощущал ту самую кладку внутри себя. Как он насаживается на член Кларка, из того выходит что-то сначала мягкое, а потом стремительно твердеет и тяжелым камнем оттягивает Брюса изнутри. И потом еще раз. И еще. А если ощупать живот, то даже сквозь слой кожи, мышц и тканей кишечника можно почувствовать твердую скорлупу…

Голос Кларка, который старательно придерживался сухих формулировок, звучал будто издали:

— Конечно, среда внутри твоего организма будет для них недостаточно питательной. Так что они, скорее всего, быстро выйдут наружу.

— При таких размерах — вряд ли, — ответил Брюс, не отводя взгляда от все еще сжатого кулака Кларка.

Тот заметил, куда он смотрит, и поспешно разжал руку.

— Суть в том, что тебе будет больно, — сказал Кларк. — И я сомневаюсь, что это не вредно для человека. Так что — будем стараться подобного избегать.

Брюс подумал секунду, а потом ответил с улыбкой:

— Признаю… Это одна из самых оригинальных причин, почему партнер хочет быть снизу.

Кларк вскинулся.

— Тебе не противно? — уточнил он.

— Пожалуй, я немного удивлен, но твою кожу не может пробить пуля, и у тебя рентгеновское зрение, — Брюс опять улыбнулся, — наверное, хорошо, что вместе со спермой ты не выстреливаешь лазерным лучом.

Кларк напряженно улыбнулся.

— Да, это было бы совсем неловко, — заметил он.

Брюс поднялся и сделал шаг к его креслу.

— Я почитаю материалы из Крепости, — сказал он, — а дальше будем решать. Потому что, знаешь, кажется, я не против, чтобы ты отложил в меня свои яйца.

— Ужасно звучит, — ответил Кларк и тоже поднялся из кресла, чтобы поцеловать Брюса.


End file.
